


亡命之徒

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Damian Wayne, Bottom Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne has a vagina, Dick Grayson is Gone, M/M, Past Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: 他们知道彼此都不是最佳选择，只不过是当时的唯一选择罢了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他们谈天论地，谈论对生死的观点，谈论家人的离去，谈论格雷森，甚至对一块钱的处置也能争论片刻，但是却不谈论彼此，总是小心翼翼地避开这个话题

杰森将水瓶里的最后一滴水倒尽，水滴甩落在他的黑色紧身背心上，深色的湿痕了然无痕。达米安正从车厢里跳下，光裸的脚掌扑在地上扬起小小的灰尘。

看着杰森随手捏扁扔在脚边的空水瓶，达米安不由自主地皱了皱眉头。

“我们已经没有水了。”

杰森耸了耸肩，从裤兜的口袋里摸出一包烟盒，抽了一支叼在嘴里，然后继续回到口袋里摸索打火机。

“而你刚刚浪费了最后一滴水。”

达米安瞪了一眼杰森，男人无暇顾及，似乎找不到他的打火机了。

“-tt-”达米安从身后掏出杰森的打火机，丢给他。杰森向前俯身，接住达米安丢来的火机，握在手里用手掌挡住横向吹来的风，点燃了嘴里的烟，然后餍足地长吸了一口。

“离我远点，你嘴里臭死了...唔”

“怎么，你闻不惯烟味？”朝达米安吐了一口烟圈，杰森戏谑地看着小孩的五官拧在一起，呸呸吐气的样子。

“混...蛋陶德......”

“是是，我是个混蛋，干过最混蛋的事是把你从塔利亚那个女人手里抢出来。”

“不许这么称呼母亲...！”

“她是你妈，不是我妈，小子。”杰森伸手要拧达米安的脸颊，被小孩一扭头避开了。

“啧。”

两人沉默了一会，杰森把烟蒂抿在嘴唇许久，呼出一口气。

“说真的，没想到你遇到危险想到的第一个求援居然是我，说实话，我有点受宠若惊，达米安。”

杰森的视线顺着达米安的小腿往上。深色的皮肤表面遍布暗色的瘢痕，让人联想到小孩曾经受到的伤害，由于没有鞋子，达米安的小腿肚和脚板上沾了不少灰尘和泥印。

“-tt-，你不过当时的最佳选择，陶德，别自大了。”

感受到杰森的视线，达米安不着痕迹地蜷缩了一下脚趾，两条小腿并紧相互轻微地磨蹭。

“提姆忙于处理韦恩集团事务，而且我永远不会需要德雷克的帮助。”

所以达米安在他之前已经联系过提摩西了，杰森一边心里这样想。

“如果格雷森还在...”

是了，如果迪基那只蠢大鸟还在的话...杰森心头突然浮起一股酸涩的悸动，被他强行按捺下去。

“...我肯定第一个找他。”

但是他不在了。

没有为什么。身为蒙面义警，你必须要接受的一件事就是你的同伴终将离你而去，有朝一日。居无定所，四海为家才是最终的归宿。

就像一只惊鸿略过天际，转瞬即逝，格雷森身陨的讯息顺着电磁波传送至杰森的通讯器的时候男人恍惚了一刹那，甚至感受不到脚下的地面，他的心脏停止了有那么一两秒钟，然后是如何恢复跳动的，杰森已经记不得了，他只觉得天旋地转，五感的认知出现了偏差。

同样是蝙蝠系的其他英雄。

达米安弄出的声响把杰森重新拉回现实。小孩正在处理轮胎纹路中的碎石，长时间的旅途使橡胶轮胎变得滚烫，任何一点细小的裂纹都会引发后果不堪设想的爆炸。

杰森靠在吉普的发烫的引擎盖上抽烟同时观察达米安的工作。他们走的匆忙，达米安从地牢里释放的时候未着片缕，杰森把红头罩的皮夹克外套借给达米安遮挡身体，裤子则是没有的。小孩细长的双腿从夹克下沿露出，堪堪遮住腿根，往上隐匿于外套的阴影中。杰森有意留心达米安的动作是否走光，结论是否定的。

“好了？”

达米安从车底站起，掸了掸衣服上的灰尘，他的膝盖微微发红，表面皮肤干燥起皮。

“-tt-，好了。”

“...我真应该勒令你上车前擦干净脚底的。”杰森吸了最后一口，把半燃的烟头扔在地上，用脚尖碾灭火星。

达米安用他的深绿色眼睛瞪着杰森，表情在愤怒惊讶和羞愧之间来回变换。小孩最后咬着牙嘶嘶的说：“这都是你的过错，陶德。”

“怎么，我还要专门给你准备一条裤子和鞋子吗？”

达米安的脸涨红了。

两周前的凌晨，反英雄红头罩的通讯器突然接收到一条来自蝙蝠家内部线路的讯息，信息加密来自达米安韦恩的私人密钥，解码后是一串远在地球另一面的坐标地址。

这是一条求助讯息。

红头罩立刻丢下手头的帮派事务，赶往现任罗宾发来的地址。

塔利亚是个疯狂的女人，这一点杰森在被她复活的时候早已深有体会。这次塔利亚的注意力转回了她的亲生儿子身上，一个违背人伦的的手术，一个骇人听闻的秘密。

杰森只身闯入刺客联盟内部，浴血奋战，只为从魔女的手里抢回达米安。

——现在他正完整地站在杰森身边，比完整更完整。因为达米安身上多了一些东西。

一个鲜活的子宫，和一条幼嫩的阴道。杰森只在抱出昏迷的达米安时匆匆瞥见一眼，新生的器官混合着干涸的腥血，但是那时候他满脑子想的都是怎样才能使两人逃出生天，并未滋生隐蔽的情绪。

直到小孩清醒过来后，杰森动了猥琐心思，试图试探他的新“妹妹”，却每每被达米安回避了。

可惜了。

*


	2. 无证驾驶

现在他们重新上路了。

达米安蜷缩在副驾驶的位置上，双手抱膝，擦干净的两只脚踩在不比鞋底干净多少的坐垫上。坐垫原本的颜色应是茶色或者更深的牛皮色，如今褪色发黑，灰白的划痕在上面尤为明显。

杰森看着达米安，突然喉咙发干，感觉烟瘾又犯了。他把视线移开，移到后视镜上，看着间断的白线从车轮下滚出，向后撤去。

天色暗沉，浓重的黑云自顶朝下压下来，抑郁得使人喘不过气来，细瘦的公路消失在发亮的地平线上，周遭空无一物。天空是昏暗的，反衬得地面变得鲜亮，凸起的岩石和路边的碎石变得惨白，经验丰富的人知道暴雨将至了。

“...”

漫长而且煎熬的旅途中，什么事都比驾驶有趣，认真看路是最不需要关心的事情，这个荒凉的鬼地方连只鸟的影子都看不见，更不用说来车了。

杰森的视线又游荡回达米安的身上。既然他们不赶时间，后面有没有追兵，何苦在恶劣的天气里行车？

轰轰作响的吉普就这样嘎吱一声停在了路中间。

“你怎么停下了？”

“不想开了，要下暴雨了。”

“-tt-，区区暴雨而已，”达米安从座位上撑起，企图夺过杰森手里的方向盘，“给我来开。”

杰森捉住达米安的手腕，轻而易举地举过头顶，看着小孩朝他龇牙咧嘴，“嗯——哼，无证驾驶是会被警察叔叔抓住的。”

“怎么？你敢逮捕我吗？”

“你说呢？”杰森把车钥匙从方向盘后扯出，圈在食指上转了转，“我敢把你从你妈手里抢出来，我还有什么不敢。”

罢了杰森把钥匙塞进离下体最近的那个裤口袋，无耻地朝小孩挺了挺跨：“想要钥匙就来拿啊，嗯？”

“陶德你个...”达米安剧烈颤抖起来，但是手腕被男人捏住无法挣脱。于是达米安把整个上半身挺出去，想要攻击杰森的头部，未果，反而被控制住了另外一只自由的手。

杰森拎着达米安的两只手腕，像拎小鸡一样把小孩从副驾驶座位上拎起来，摆在了自己的大腿上。

温热的热量隔着外裤从腿上传来的时候杰森突然想起达米安没穿裤子。气氛一时间变得诡异，有一个人会感觉尴尬，但是那个人不是杰森·陶德。

达米安面色铁青，双腿把杰森的大腿夹紧。小孩的腿不粗力气却不小，夹得杰森感觉怪疼的。杰森的不松手，达米安也不松腿。

“...看一下。”

“什么？”

“看一下那个，我就松手。”

达米安的眉头拧深了。

“你在说什么，陶德。”

“给我看一下你的那里，我就松手。”杰森咧出一个狡黠的笑，毫不掩饰眼神中的欲望。

“......杰森·彼得·陶德你这个变态！”小孩愣了一会才反应过来，而后脸颊绯红，也不知道是愤怒还是别的，“你休想！”

达米安竟是先行松开了双腿的桎梏，杰森立刻放倒椅背往后撤去避开达米安凌空而至的腿击，那一下子可不轻，如果被击中下巴估计已经粉碎了。

杰森血液里的战斗欲被挑起，他现在不想抽烟了，也不想看达米安的那里，他现在只想狠狠揍这个嚣张的小孩一顿。

车厢内不是个好的战斗场所，杰森一把拉开后座车门，后翻滚出车厢。达米安紧跟其后。

落地的时候第一滴雨点正好落地，砸在地面溅出一柄圆形的湿痕，而后豆大的雨点密集从天而降，一时间高温的地表腾起雾气。

“来啊，陶德，看我不把你打得满地找牙！”

“呵呵，你缺少太多尊敬兄长的教育了，格雷森和塔利亚没教过你，没关系，我来教育你。”

也许是体型的差距，达米安的攻击多依赖于腿，身型像个小孩，用腿却像个女人。

倾盆的大雨浇湿了杰森的头发，潮湿的刘海贴在前额挡住了部分视线，恍惚间杰森似乎看见了达米安的下身，疲软地垂在腿间。

只消一瞬间，达米安抓住了杰森走神的空当，一记扫腿将男人放倒在地，然后骑在杰森的背上。

“你输了。”

“...是吗？”杰森藏在身下的手里动作着，预备趁达米安松懈来一个反击。

出手的一瞬间达米安将杰森手中的石子踢飞，一脚踩住杰森的手腕。

“嘶......痛”

好吧，这下杰森彻底认输了。嘴角的破口流出一些血，被脸颊滑落的雨水送进嘴里，杰森尝到一点甜腥。

“我们打赌的内容是什么？”

“什么打赌？你认输了，陶德。”

“是是，我认输了，我们可以回到车里了吗？”

达米安的黑短发湿透紧贴头颅，使他看起来比平时温顺了不少，但是表情还是不饶人。

“我来开车。”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“不可以无证驾驶。”

“-tt-，我们违法的事情做的还少吗，又不差这一个。”

“我说不行就是不行。”

“切。”


	3. Cold

过去了好久，也许有一个小时，也许有三个小时，灰白的云遮住了天空，无从知晓厚重云层后面太阳的位置。杰森声称肩膀酸痛需要休息，他们便在路面靠边一点的地方停车了。

自从上次杰森在便利店用手表换了钱，买了烟和避孕套，他们就失去了时间的概念。  
行至倦乏便熄火休息，精力回复便继续上路。

洗澡是不必要的行为，纯净水是极为珍贵的资源，只能用于食用。好在达米安有一半亚裔的血统，汗腺并不发达，体毛稀疏，杰森也不太在意达米安身上的味道。

睡觉的时候杰森喜欢抱着达米安，尽管白日里的燥热，荒漠的夜晚总是阴冷湿寒的，免费人肉发热被套达米安是接受的。

除了“被套”会勃起这一点。

达米安睡眠极浅，周遭轻微的气流波动都能使他迅速清醒过来，更不用说来自屁股底下让人难以忽略的热量了。

隔着厚重的工装裤，杰森的勃起嵌进达米安并拢的大腿中间留下的缝隙，随着呼吸的起伏在皮肤表面来回滑动。

达米安抿了抿嘴，往前方移动了一点腿，稍稍离开杰森的胯部。

片刻安稳。

好景不长，也许杰森感觉到怀中之人的远离，又或者环境温度的降低，男人将出逃的小孩重新揽回怀里，仍未消退的肿胀重新塞回了达米安的腿间。

“-tt-”

达米安啧了一声，忍声辨认杰森的呼吸节奏，等杰森回到深度睡眠中，再次蜷缩双腿，远离腿间的热源。

然后没过多久，杰森的充满热量和荷尔蒙的拥抱再次来袭，于是达米安再次远离。

几回合博弈之后，达米安已经没有退路了，小孩的双腿紧紧贴在胸前，杰森的阴茎正对准达米安的股缝，只需稍微向前...

达米安还想挣扎，但是疲倦如潮水一般淹没了他，前半夜小孩的注意力全在杰森身上，几乎没有休息。失去意识的前一秒达米安还在脑海里诅咒杰森的迪克，之后小孩就陷入了睡眠。

第二天达米安在副驾驶的座位上醒来，伴随着发动机的轰响，杰森坐在驾驶座赤裸着上身握着方向盘。他的下腹有繁复的花纹，象征着在大种性的经历，一路延伸消失在松垮的裤腰之下，下面就是害达米安折腾一夜的根源。

虽然同为男性承认这一点令人不爽，但是杰森确实有货，隔着工装裤还能如此坚挺，加上他那一身令人情不自禁咽口水的肌肉，会是姑娘们倾心的那一款。

然而达米安忽略了一点，他现在应该不算...纯粹的男性了？拜塔利亚所赐，小孩正在进入青春期，他的身体即将发育，是继续长出象征男性特征的喉结和胡须，还是胸部像小姑娘一样膨胀起来，一切在现在都是未知。

达米安某处的大脑在思考如果杰森遇见女人的情景，也许和格雷森一样，毕竟他们两个那么相似，相似的出身，杂技演员，相似的体格，相似的经历。不，杰森从黑暗的死亡中爬了回来，格雷森却没能成功。

达米安承认他想迪克了。

迪克给了他布鲁斯没能给的东西，罗宾的披风。也许达米安混淆了感激和爱慕的情绪，但是谁在乎呢？感情倾注对象不存在了，再去分辨这种感情的成分又有什么意义？

从某种程度上说，达米安应该是嫉妒杰森的。迪克看着杰森长大，然后把这种兄弟情发展成为更进一步的关系，这个幸运男孩，更准确来说，男人，占据了迪克生命最后的时间里的感情生活，直到死神从他们身边把迪克带走。

达米安太晚了，太晚来到迪克身边，彼时的迪克早已褪去年轻的冲动，他们的年龄差距太大了，迪克扮演的更多类似于父亲的角色，而不是兄长。如果达米安来得及长大，长大到成年男性的体格，能够和格雷森平视的高度，格雷森会不会发现达米安的性感？

达米安嫉妒杰森。

杰森是个幸运的变态。也许迪克高尚的道德原则阻止了他对于达米安的感情发展，杰森则不受原则束缚，换句话说，只要他想，达米安的年龄不构成问题。

实际上，没人把达米安当做小孩，除了迪克。可笑至极。

*

关于身体发育的问题达米安不久就得到了答案。

一小滩血。

达米安应该庆幸他早就预料到了这种情况，所以有充分的准备。

在便利店的时候，那个保守的南方女店员把达米安当成了和杰森私奔的未成年女友，她的脸上露出鄙夷的表情，不过还是尽量详细地介绍了女性卫生用品的用法。

“你的胸部太平了，”她这样评价，“小心你男朋友很快厌倦了你然后把你甩了，这种下场我见得多了去了。让他多玩玩你这里，没有男人不爱大奶子的，相信我。”

达米安的脸涨红了，支吾了半天，小孩决定还是让女店员保持在她的幻想之中。

“还有你的头发，剪这么短装假小子吗？”

后来女店员又说了些刻薄的话，达米安并不想回忆。

雨又下下来了，杰森打开了雨刮器，左侧的车窗玻璃有点问题，只能上升到一半的位置，雨水便从敞开的半扇窗户里扫进来，打湿了达米安的肩膀。

新换的棉条正安静地躺在达米安的阴道里，一丝不苟地吸收着血块，小孩甚至感受到液体滑过内壁的重力，他把膝盖在胸前抱得更紧了。

达米安感觉有点冷。


	4. Sister

晚上的时候杰森会手淫，把手伸进松垮的裤腰，布料被顶起，起伏的动作带着沉闷的声响，毫不避讳达米安的存在。

经血滋润过的甬道开始变得湿润，小孩的身体里有什么东西开始觉醒了。鼠蹊部一阵阵的紧缩感，达米安不由自主地夹紧双腿，用皮肤的摩擦缓解下腹的空虚感。

同行人的一举一动都刺激着荷尔蒙的分泌，就连杰森无意识的巡视眼神，都令达米安为之颤栗，他的大腿在杰森的外套下绷得笔直。

青涩的果子终于开始成熟了，饱满，光洁，绿色的表皮染上绯红。

“陶德，”达米安说，“让我。”

“...嗯？”

杰森没有停下手上的动作，石楠的味道在车厢里弥漫开来。车窗是紧闭的，这一方狭小的空间里发生的事情天不知地不知，没有父亲也没有格雷森，所以达米安可以做一回荡妇淫娃。

“用我吧。”他听见自己这样说。

达米安的第一次交给了一个平平无奇的夜晚。

杰森的眼神里丝毫没有意外的情绪，或许无论达米安请求与否，他迟早都要使用达米安，这只是个时间问题。

“终于肯给我看了？”

达米安的脸涨红了，“我...”

杰森把裤链拉开，粗硬的阴茎从裤裆中立起，龟头涨得发红。“过来。”男人朝达米安招招手，示意他坐在自己腿上。

达米安抬腿跨过杰森的大腿，夹克大衣在股间投下阴翳，杰森直接拨开了达米安身上的大衣。

“陶德！”

失去了身上仅有的遮挡物，达米安浑身赤裸地坐在杰森面前，车内的光线不是很好，但已足够看清所有细小的东西。

“原来你已经长毛了啊。”杰森轻笑。

小孩的腿间一览无余，细细的阴茎垂下，根部簇生了几根细软淡黄的毛发，什么也遮盖不住。

达米安感到羞耻，暗暗夹紧腿根想要减轻羞耻感，却被杰森抓着脚踝向上打开双腿，把小穴露出来。

“真小啊，”杰森说，一边把手指往达米安的穴口插进去，“这里离能吃得下我的东西么。”

疼。

撕裂感从达米安的下体蔓延开来，杰森的手指并不温柔，达米安疼得嘶嘶抽气，但是却不肯发出一丝声音。

杰森把手指从达米安的阴道里抽出来，指尖沾着晶莹的水光。

“你出血了。”

达米安憋着气瞪他，杰森把它解释为“继续”的意思。

手指进去三根的时候，杰森换回了阴茎。湿滑的龟头抵住达米安的穴口，在裂缝上来回剐蹭，把前液蹭得到处都是。

“进...进来......”

杰森扶稳达米安的胯部，阴茎缓缓挺入。达米安感觉自己被套在了杰森的阴茎上，会阴部一阵阵发麻，男人的性器把小孩撑得满满的。

“放松点，达米安。”

“...嗯......”

达米安的双脚乱蹬，踢在车座垫和杰森紧实的腹肌上。

杰森捏了捏达米安软绵的阴茎，弹了一下嫩红的顶端：“你这里都没硬，有快感么？”

“...还是说，你获得快感不靠前面？”

“我能硬...！！”

“我表示怀疑，”杰森顶了顶达米安，被紧窒的内壁夹得龇牙咧嘴，“你就不能放松一点吗？”

“是你太大了，陶德！”

杰森最后射在了达米安嘴里，小孩呛了好几下，挣扎着把杰森的精液全吐掉了。

“可惜了，”杰森挑眉，“多补点营养，你可以长高点的。”

“你真是个变态，陶德。”

“那你就是个小变态，”杰森拇指擦过达米安还未闭合的穴口，“妹——妹。”

*


End file.
